


Гарретт: туда и обратно

by DarkMoska



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Coda, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoska/pseuds/DarkMoska
Summary: Пусть этот мир развалится и рассеется пылью, сомкнётся нёбом над пустынными залами, огненной бездной.





	Гарретт: туда и обратно

**Author's Note:**

> WTF Ghostbusters 2017  
> посвящается 6 серии 1 сезона

Огонь, мазкий и как будто пластилиновый, гигантское подобие лава-лампы в разрезе, омывает копотью лицо, чернит поручни кресла, выбивает гарью из легких кислород. В глазах смесь яркого зарева из костров, Гарретт старается не думать, что там, черт возьми, человеческие тела: рабы заигравшегося в сломанных кукол краснокожего младенца-переростка. Гарретт хочет сломать его тонкие пальцы, непропорциональные руки, вбить череп в спинку каменного трона, чтобы белёсые глаза вытекли и вскипели, и выкипели. Только тварь эта была божком, неуязвимым в своей стихии и, главное, знающим, где сейчас Эдуардо. 

Красно-желтые всполохи плывут рыбами перед глазами, как пираньи кусают комбинезон, направляют оторвавшееся от земли кресло и самого Гарретта, обвивают непрозрачной парусиной, продолжают душить, сжимать тисками, мотают из стороны в сторону, отыгрываясь на местном эквиваленте физики. Гарретт чувствует, как несется вниз, впивается в ручки кресла, держится как можно ровнее, готовится к удару. Он разбивает холм своим весом, помноженным на притяжение, помноженным на летающие огни истеричного ада, вокруг разваливаются пластинчатые горы, подозрительно похожие на книги. И точно, едва тлеющие листы, вывалившиеся из-под обложек, как сухие собачьи языки из раскрытых пастей, погребают Гарретта под собой. 

Он закопан в них, погребён, сухая пыль и горький пепел засыпают голову и тело, словно песок, сверху наваливаются книги — руками не разгрести. Утягивающее в себя болото с острыми углами и вытертыми временем корешками, не чета оббитому малиново-розовым гробу. Гарретт не видит над собой свет, в глазах и перед глазами темно, голову тисками сжимает страх. Он один, вокруг сомкнутое всё, руки не двигаются, кричать в мире бесконечных пыток смешно и бесполезно, со всех сторон давит, не вздохнуть, не втянуть в себя обжигающий горло воздух. Ему, кажется, конец. Огонь пожирает изнутри, жжет легкие, тело не слушается. Он, кажется, умирает. Гроб был бы лучше, падающий с двадцатого этажа лифт был бы лучше. 

Его, кажется, тянет вверх. 

Руки, обожженные и исцарапанные, разгребают над ним гору книг, уже загоревшихся от упавшего факела. Вытягивают самого Гарретта. Он крошится на части, рассыпается от облегчения. Хочется растечься по креслу, броситься в лаву и полетать. Уходящий ввысь потолок приветливо покачивается сталактитами, выточенные колонны расходятся лучами адского солнца. Перед Гарреттом целый огромный, необъятный, трехмерный, полупустой мир. Эдуардо стоит рядом, опёршись на очередную стопку книг. Гарретт пытается уложить в голове, что Эдуардо только что его спас. То есть не как обычно, в пылу боя с очередным привидением, вовремя толкнув кресло или выстрелив еще одним лучом бластера. 

Эдуардо смотрит, и взгляд его прожигает не хуже демонических огней. Гарретт клянется себе, что краснеет от жары. Прогноз погоды в измерении тупорылого красного переростка ведет симпатичная блондиночка в кожаном ошейничке и радостным тоном сообщает всем желающим, что столбик термометра сегодня опустился до спасительных пятидесяти градусов по Цельсию. Эдуардо, который провел здесь гораздо больше времени, наверняка хочет заморозить тут всё до последнего камня. Гарретт ему в этом с удовольствием поможет. Если они выживут. Если Кайли выйдет вперед с ловушкой, если сам Гарретт сдержит демона. Если Эдуардо сейчас перестанет смотреть на него. 

— Ты же не собираешься меня целовать?

Гаррет хочет скинуться в лавовую реку. Слова проходят по нервам дрожью. Эдуардо выкатывает глаза и, кажется, думает, что Гарретта слишком приложило книгой по голове. Им стоит уже идти, сражаться во славу всех живых и мертвых, а не стоять, замерев, посреди осыпающихся пеплом миллионов книг. Эдуардо коротко смеется и срывается с места. Он, видимо, знает путь. 

Удача им не изменяет, Эдуардо, конечно же, блещет умом, все притворяются, что не ожидали. Гарретт торопится в портал, надеясь, что грохот стен и вибрация ему не кажутся. Пусть этот мир развалится и рассеется пылью, сомкнётся нёбом над пустынными залами, огненной бездной. Пусть этот мир станет склепом. Пусть Гарретт Миллер никогда не окажется в нем.


End file.
